In bow hunting, an archer is often required to draw a bow and hold the draw until the intended target presents a favorable shot. This requires strength and staying power in muscle groups which are not ordinarily used in the manner they are used in archery. Archers frequently practice shooting at targets mounted on hay bales to sharpen their shooting skills and accuracy. They seldom, however, practice drawing a bow and holding that draw for a period of time. As a result, when hunting, and the holding of a draw for a length of time is required, fatigue often causes "creep" to diminish the draw which results in a shaky and/or uncertain release.